


Always by your side

by sheyannelynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Males, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Jess, Beta Jessica Moore, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Samandriel, Omega Verse, Underage Masturbation, omega trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheyannelynn/pseuds/sheyannelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Cas presents extremely young and is sold at auction to Pack Alpha Dean but competing Alpha Micheal tries to steal him away at every opportunity. Still writing, not sure where it's going, but meh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presenting Omega

Castiel knew he was going to be sold soon. The day he woke up tangled in slick soaked sheets, he cried. He cried from the pain and the hot flashes tearing through his small body but he also cried at the fact that he would be sold within the month. He wrapped himself in his disgusting sheets and ran to his parents' room to wake them.

Castiel's father woke immediately, omega pheromones overriding the fact that this was his eight-year-old son as he pounced, kissing and licking at his son's neck. The boy's scared and surprised shout of "Daddy?" woke his mother who quickly started to pry the man off.

"Don't," she scolded, "he'll sell for more if he's a virgin."

"Sell?" Zachariah scoffed, "we'll make more off him if we whore him out right here."

"No we won't," the woman said logically, "a lot of people will be uncomfortable with the fact that he's a kid...and rape is still illegal," she added, seeing the fear in her son's large, blue eyes but mostly ignoring it, "let somebody else deal with that."

"Then get the bitch out of here," Zachariah growled, "his smell is making me horny. Go clean him up and get back here so I can fuck you."

Naomi rolled her eyes and scooped Castiel into her arms, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Mama?" he whimpered, "why you gotta sell me? why can't I stay here with you and papa?"

"Because you're just a useless omega," the woman spat as she started the bath. "You'll never have a decent job to support this family or any other so you're going to be sold to a very rich man who wants to fuck you."

"Mama no!" Cas cried, terrified of the concept, and rightly so. Alphas were not very kind to omegas, especially omega slaves. A free omega like Naomi might be granted the right to live on her own and bed whoever she wanted. She'd be looked down on for it and judged quite harshly, but it was always an option for her. As a slave, Castiel would have no such liberties. Everything from the clothes he wore (if any) to the food he ate (if any) and the people he spoke to (if any) would be decided by his Alpha, his owner. Castiel wouldn't be allowed to go to school anymore and he wouldn't be allowed to play with his friends. His entire world would begin and end with his alpha. The more Castiel thought about it, the more terrified he became and he didn't eve know what Naomi meant by saying the man would want to 'fuck' him. "Mama?" he whined, not really sure how to voice what he needed. "Mama I need..." he flushed with shame, "I need something...in me."

Naomi rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Use your fingers for now," she groaned, "your alpha will probably have toys for you next time."

Castiel didn't know what good toys would do him in this situation but at the moment, he wasn't really curious enough to ask. He simply adjusted his position in the tub enough to slide a single finger inside himself. Castiel moaned softly at the intrusion and soon slid a second and third finger inside himself, twisting and thrusting in an attempt to get off. His small prick was bobbing against his stomach and leaking some clear liquid that wasn't pee. Castiel reached out a curious hand to touch the clear liquid and gasped at how sensitive the skin was. Maybe it wanted to be touched too. The boy tentatively wrapped his hand around his small member and began to pump it in time with the thrusting of his fingers. Castiel didn't know if what he was doing was right as his mother had already left the room but when his fingers brushed against a small bump inside of him, pleasure shot through his small body. With cute little gasps and whimpers, the boy continued to rub the nerve packet as he pulled and twisted his tiny cock. A heat grew in Castiel's stomach, quite different than the hot flashes and pleasure erupted through his body as more of the clear liquid shot out the tip of his member. For the first time since he woke up, Castiel felt good. He wasn't sweaty or claustrophobic, he was calm. He was a little hazy but that was quickly fading as the cold from the bath finally started to leech away his body heat. Castiel crawled out of the tub but was too tired to make it much further than the floor-mat before he fell asleep.

Nobody disturbed him but when he woke up that afternoon there was a bottle of pheromone blocking body wash on the counter. Castiel slowly got to his feet and started the shower, getting in and washing thoroughly before wrapping himself in a hooded towel and walking back to his bedroom. Somebody, most likely Naomi, had changed his sheets so Cas slid into the clean linen and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update every week but don't hold me to that. if it gets popular maybe more often than once a week but I don't know how fast I can write.


	2. The Auction House

That had been three weeks ago. Today Castiel stood in a cold, concrete room wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt made of a very itchy material and a black leather collar that weighed heavy on his neck. That was too big as well but most of the Alphas and betas in the auction house had never seen someone present as young as eight before and they all told him he'd sell for way more than any of the other omegas here today. Cas didn't care about that, he just didn't want to go to an abusive Alpha.

"You smell scared," an older girl smiled gently, "I'm sure you'll be okay, don't worry."

She sounded really sure and it did calm Cas a little before an older girl, probably almost twenty, chuckled cruelly. "Oh, you're _sure_ he'll be okay? That's hilarious coming from a little girl with a green tag."

"Green tag? Is that bad?" Cas asked timidly. He also had a green tag so he didn't want there to be anything bad associated with it.

"No, you just don't have the experience to say you're sure of anything involving Alphas," the mean girl shrugged. "A green tag means you've never been sold before, a yellow tag means your Alpha isn't capable of keeping you for whatever reason and a red tag means your alpha is selling you because he's bored or he doesn't like you anymore."

"But you have a black tag," Cas observed, indirectly asking what it meant.

"Yeah, I'm a runaway," the young woman smiled bitterly, "didn't get far and I'm lucky they didn't whip me again but they didn't want me passing out on the auction stage or something. But that's not the point. The point is this kid doesn't know shit about Alphas or about being a slave and she has no right filling you with false hope."

"Leave him alone," the girl frowned, "he's just a baby."

"And? He should still know what he's getting into," the woman shrugged before she started telling Cas an incredibly detailed story of how her old Alphas had abused and mistreated her for the past six years. By the time she was called up to auction, Cas was a mess. He was way more terrified than he had been at the start of the day and the girl he'd been talking to first had already been sold so there was nobody there to comfort him.

The small boy was crying and reeked of fear by the time a smiling beta came to fetch him and lead him out to the stage.

"And our last sale of the day," a pompous old Alpha grinned sadistically, "we've saved the best for last for you gentlemen. We have here an eight-year-old, virgin omega, the youngest I've ever seen and certainly the cutest. He's very timid so it shouldn't be hard to train him and trust me, fellas, with the smell of fear coming off this bitch I'm very tempted to take him home myself." The alpha lifted Castiel's shirt and roughly fondled hid genitals, grinning at the crowd that was looking at Cas like he was prey. "Look at this tiny little clit," he smirked, "cage him soon and it'll never get any bigger or castrate him so he'll really be your bitch." He stood up and gripped the back of Castiel's neck so he couldn't run and pulled him close enough that the boy could feel something unfamiliar rubbing against his back as he grinned out at the audience. "Now because this is such a rare find, I'm sure you'd all understand if we doubled the starting bid, so do I hear 60 thousand?"

The competitive betting quickly shot the price up to 176 thousand dollars. "Going once...going twice...are you sure that's the best you gentlemen can do?" the auctioneer teased, watching two Alphas glare at each other. "Alright, sold to the Pack Alpha of Lawrence," he called and Castiel began to tremble in fear. A pack Alpha? Most of the mean woman's stories had been about Pack Alphas. "And the smell of his fear is so sweet," the auctioneer purred, making the boy cringe in disgust when the disgusting man licked his neck. "Everyone who made a purchase today can come around back to pay and further inspect their omega."

Someone grabbed Castiel's arm and dragged him to a barren room, not unlike the one he'd been in before the auction but this one was more heavily guarded and had little stalls which each housed between one and four omegas, a guard, and some of them already had the buying Alpha looking the omegas over, pinching and sniffing at them. The whole roomed smelled like fear and Cas hated it. He did his best to look away from what some of the more crude Alphas were doing to their new slaves and mostly just stared at his feet, sobbing quietly.

Castiel's shirt was take and his nipples quickly peaked in the frigid air as a foul smelling Alpha came up and sniffed deeply. "Oh he was right, your fear does smell delicious," the Alpha grinned "but it's not just fear, is it? There's something else... desperation... sadness... oh God, I might just have to bend you over and fuck you right here," he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update every week but don't hold me to that. if it gets popular maybe more often than once a week but I don't know how fast I can write.


	3. Coming Home

"Micheal, step away from my omega," another Alpha growled, "I won him fair and square."

"Awe, can't you share?" the one called Micheal smirked, "he smells so sweet."

"My omegas are **mine** ," the other one snarled, "I don't share and even if I did, it certainly wouldn't be with you."

"I could always challenge you for your pack," Micheal grinned.

"Nothing but empty threats," the more attractive Alpha sighed, "go home Micheal, and don't let me see you in Lawrence without a good reason or there will be consequences."

Micheal glared at them both for a few moments then left with growled "fucking dick."

"Sorry about that," the kinder Alpha smiled softly, shedding his jacket and draping it around the boy's shoulders before scooping him up and starting to carry him out to a sleek black car. "What's your name kiddo?" he asked gently, taking Castiel's collar off and dropping it on the ground.

"My name is Castiel Novak, sir," Cas whispered shyly.

"Castiel," the Alpha repeated with a smile, "a beautiful name for a beautiful boy."

"Thank you Alpha," the boy smiled bashfully, looking up into the man's bright green eyes and blushing softly.

"My name is Dean," the Alpha smiled softly, "you can call me that if you want."

"No thank you Alpha," Cas said quietly, respectfully looking away as he was placed in the car.

"Alright, that's up to you," Dean said kindly, innocently pecking Castiel's lips as he buckled him in and got in the other side to start driving.

"I can smell your fear," Dean said after a while, "I'm not going to hurt you, pup. You'll see."

The young omega didn't respond having not been given permission to speak.

Around a half hour later the car pulled up to an impressive estate and Dean cut the engine. "Welcome home Cas," he smiled softly, "let's go inside and get you ready for dinner."

"Yes Alpha," Cas said quietly, wrapping the jacket tighter around himself as he got out of the car to look up at the house.

It was a massive house, comparable to a castle in a storybook and Castiel didn't notice he was staring until a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "C'mon pup, you've gotta see the inside," Dean smiled softly.

"Yes Alpha, I'm sorry," Cas smiled shyly, following the green eyed man inside where he had to stop and gawk again at the size and grandeur of the foyer.

"Dean!" a blond haired teen exclaimed, racing down the stairs and throwing himself into the Alpha's arms. "I missed you so much," the boy murmured, snuggling into the man's neck as an inexplicable pang of jealousy shot through Castiel's chest.

_What did he have to be jealous of? the affections of an Alpha he barely knew? Castiel really needed to get a handle on his new omega hormones._

"Who's the kid?" the blond haired teen frowned after Dean had set him down.

"Alfie, this is the new omega of the house," Dean smiled, "his name is Castiel and I'd like you to make him feel welcome."

"An omega?" the teen frowned "he's like five."

"Eight and a half," Cas corrected quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Oh God, who else wanted him?" Alfie sighed and Cas let out a little whimper at what he assumed to be outright rejection from his new Alpha's mate.

"Micheal was willing to spend 175," Dean huffed, "sick bastard would probably have him chained up in a cell by now."

"Poor baby," the blonde cooed, pulling Castiel into a tight hug, "you'll be safe here."

"Th-thank you," Cas stuttered out, hesitantly hugging back.

"I want you to think of me as an older brother," Alfie smiled, "I'll help take care of you when Dean isn't here. Now let's get you into some clothes and then you can pick a room. What size clothes do you wear? I don't think I have anything small enough."

"I'm in a size five still," Castiel said quietly, following the older boy up the stairs, "but really I'll be okay with just a big sweater or something."

"Well you're probably gonna have to deal with that until Dean takes you shopping," Alfie nodded, "I'm pretty sure the smallest things we have here are a nine."

"You and your mate are very kind," Cas smiled bashfully.

"My...no no," Alfie chuckled not unkindly, "Dean hasn't mated me and I'm pretty sure he has no intent to. He's more like an uncle to me than a...mate."

"So I won't be expected to...to fuck him?" Cas asked quietly, testing out the unfamiliar word.

"Oh god no," Alfie said gently, hugging Cas tight, "you poor baby, you probably don't even know what that means do you?"

"No," Cas admitted quietly, "my mama said I'd have to let my Alpha do it to me."

"It's a really crude word for sex and I swear Dean will never make you have sex with him or anybody else. You can be a kid here, not an omega," Alfie smiled, holding up the sweater he found.

"Thank you, Alfie," Cas smiled, feeling a little better as he pulled the sweater on, blushing a little as he found it fell almost to his knees.

"It looks cute," Alfie said reassuringly, "and it hides the fact that we don't have any underwear that'll fit you yet."

"I really don't mind," Cas smiled bashfully, "I haven't been allowed much clothes since I presented."

"I remember how that felt," Alfie said quietly, "you go from being their precious baby to being trash they can sell to the highest bidder and it feels like you're losing everything but I promise you're not, Dean will treat you just like any other kid. You'll get to go back to school if you want and we go to the zoo and the park a lot."

"I've never been to a zoo," Cas murmured, following the older boy back downstairs, "my parents always said they'd take me if I presented as Alpha."

"Well you know they're shitty people, right?" Alfie frowned, "I mean no offense but anyone willing to sell their own child doesn't deserve one."

"Samandriel, remember what I said about badmouthing your parents," Dean chided gently.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Alfie sighed, sounding much more like a petulant child than what Cas expected a scolded omega to sound like.

"Would you like a tour now that you're dressed?" Dean asked.

"Yes please Alpha," Cas smiled shyly, happily following Dean and Alfie as they led him around the house.

They passed through a large, bright living room, a dining room big enough to host a dinner party and a half, a small breakfast nook, and a sitting room. Castiel had never seen a sitting room before but he'd read about them in books enough to know one when he saw one. There was no television but there was a comfy looking couch and three chairs  all facing one another in the center of the room and the walls were lined with bookshelves and framed abstract art, and in the corner sat a mahogany piano.

Unlike Castiel's home, nothing felt cramped or cluttered, it felt warm and welcoming and...homey. He could live here, he could be comfortable here. He wasn't scared anymore, just sad. Sad for the family he lost, the family that gave him up without a second thought, no real family at all, just like Alfie said.

Castiel shook himself out of his thoughts and brightened as they walked out on the back deck to see an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a decent sized hot tub and an absolutely enormous yard lined by beautiful forest.

"And down that way is the lake but I don't want you going down there without an adult, okay?" Dean said, pointing down a path into the woods.

"Yes sir," Cas nodded, slowly starting to relax in the presence of the large and rather intimidating Alpha.

"You'll love the lake," Alfie beamed, "we can go swimming and Dean can take us out on the boat to fish and...wait do you know how to swim?"

"Not exactly, no," Cas admitted with a shrug, "but I'm fine just walking in the water."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to swim," Dean smiled, kissing the top of Castiel's head, "now let's go see the upstairs and you can pick out your room before we get ready for dinner."

"Yes Alpha," Cas nodded, sliding his little hand into Dean's.

"He's so cute," Alfie smiled up at Dean, wrapping an arm around Castiel's waist as they led him back inside.

Cas blushed softly, smiling at the compliment as he continued to look around at the beautiful house as he let himself be led up the stairs.

"This is my room," Alfie smiled, opening the door to the first room on the left. The walls were a soft, muted orange and were covered in posters from movies and comics and little drawings. the bed was tucked into a little nook with a big window behind it and there was a desk on one wall and a little couch in the middle of the room. "You're welcome in here whenever you want so long as you knock first," the teen smiled.

"The next room is empty and then there's the nursery and Sam's room and there're four empty rooms across the hall," Dean explained briefly.

"You have eight bedrooms?" Cas said in awe, "wait, nine. That door at the end must be your room."

"Yeah it is, but there's actually 36 rooms. this is just the only hall we need to use," Dean smiled, "go ahead and pick your room."

"Are they all as big as Alfie's?" Cas asked quietly, "I wouldn't know what to do with so much space."

"Alfie said the same thing at first," Dean smiled softly, "his and the one across the hall are the smallest ones but we can section part of it off with a curtain if you'd like and you can decorate it however you want."

"Thank you Alpha," Cas smiled shyly, not having expected to be treated this well by his Alpha.

"Now all that's left is the library," Dean said after a moment of consideration, "would you like to see it?"

"Oh yes please," Cas beamed, "I just love to read."

"That's great," Dean smiled, leading the boys back to the ornate double doors at the top of the stairs.

"You might want to prepare yourself," Alfie giggled, lightly squeezing Castiel's hand as Dean opened the door to a library straight out of Beauty and the Beast, or at least that's how it looked to an eight-year-old with an intense love of reading.

"It's so beautiful," Cas whispered, looking around in wonder as he stepped into the grand library. "I've never seen so many books in one place before."

"That doesn't sound like Alfie," chuckled a shaggy-haired Alpha, coming around the corner with an armful of law books.

"No, sir, I'm Castiel Novak Cas smiled shyly.

"Oh don't call me sir, it makes me feel old," the young Alpha laughed quietly, "I'm just Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Cas said politely, extending his small hand for Sam to shake.

"Nice to meet you too kiddo," Sam smiled, shifting his books to shake Castiel's hand, completely enveloping it in his moose paw. "I hope you don't think I'm rude by saying I have to get back to work."

"Oh please don't," whined a pretty blonde, coming up behind Sam and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You promised no work but all you've done is study."

"I'm sorry Jess," Sam chuckled softly, "I can't just turn it off like you can."

"That's right," Dean grinned, "Sammy was born a nerd and that's what he'll always be."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam laughed.

"Bitch," Dean grinned.

"Let's go back to our room and I'll let you rub my back," Jess grinned, standing on her toes to kiss Sam's neck.

"You win," Sam chuckled softly, putting his books down to scoop up his mate and carry her out.

"So that's Sam and Jess," Dean smiled, "dinner's at six until then feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thank you sir," Cas smiled, biting his lip shyly. "Is there...can I take a shower?" he asked quietly, "I feel dirty from the auction house."

"Of course kiddo," Dean smiled, taking Castiel's hand and leading him to a closet full of soaps and towels. "there's a bathroom in your room and uh...you're old enough to handle taking a shower by yourself, right?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes sir," Cas giggled, grabbing a bottle of omega soap and a washcloth before throwing a plush towel over his shoulder and heading to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week's update might be a little late, I apologise in advance, I have work all this week so i won't have much time to write


End file.
